Un sueño
by Oneshenti
Summary: Solo lo dejan verlo entre sueños. Fingiendo que es feliz en un lugar que no es a su lado. Cosa que jamas dice, pero que piensa. -Allá arriba no se está tan mal...- murmuro, mintiendose a si mismo y al castaño. Simplemente, es y sera un sueño para el, para Spencer. Solo un sueño. Del cual, jamas se volveran a ver. (Ectofeature de ocio)


**Bien…. No se de donde salio esto exactamente…  
Pero, no pude resistirme a hacer algo parecido… asi que aquí el resultado.**

**Sin mas… ¡EL FIC O3O…!**

**Disclaimer: Dude That's My Ghost! ****No me pertenece, es propiedad de DisneyXD**

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- esa fue la pregunta que rompió un gran extenso silencio que se formó en esa habitación. Billy Joe Cobra, el gran excantante, que en su tiempo fue muy famoso, estaba en esa habitación, con una piel azulada, como fantasma en pocas palabras. Estaba flotando en la vacía habitación, donde se encontraba el y su acompañante de cabello castaño. Lo miro, de una manera algo indiferente que fue sustituida por una sonrisa cálida y algo nostálgica.

-bien… supongo…- murmuro el chico, acomodado en una de las esquinas de su habitación, escondiendo su rostro en sus piernas, abrazándolas. Tembló un poco, y miro de reojo al fantasma. Ahogo un ligero sollozo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí? Se quedó con los ojos cerrados. -¿y… tu?- se animó a preguntar. Simplemente por querer seguirle la corriente ah Billy, solo para eso. Se asomó y vio al fantasma que iluminaba parte de la oscura habitación debido al brillo que irradiaba. Le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, entrecerrando sus ojos un poco.

Billy simplemente levanto la vista un poco nerviosa después de ver aquella sonrisa que simplemente le pareció linda. –Allá arriba no se está mal, Spencer~…- canturreo, haciéndose sentir mal ah el mismo, si así se sintió, no quería imaginar cómo se sentía su Broamigo. Pasos sus manos detrás de su cuello, fingiendo que se recostaba en el aire. Quería parecer despreocupado. Oh al menos solo un poco. Hecho un suspiro pequeño, mientras miraba el techo que estaba pobremente iluminado por la luz que se colaba de la ventana, donde estaban las cortinas bailando con el viento. Era algo lindo.

-Ah… yo tampoco estoy tan mal…- Murmuro.

-Me alegro, hermano~…- le contesto de inmediato.

Se quedaron callados sin saber exactamente como continuar su conversación.  
Billy miro de reojo al castaño, que apenas se podía ver debido a la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación, pudo notar un pequeño brillo. Escucho un sollozo, estaba llorando. Sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco. Como si lo apretaran, y sin saber exactamente el por qué, también quiso llorar. Respiro hondo varias veces, queriendo calmarse. No quería llorar. Se iba a ver… patético… y débil.

Nuevamente un sollozo.

Y volvió a sentir que su corazón se oprimía.

-b-Billy…- escucho que lo llamaba su amigo. Su primo lejano. Spencer Wright. Volvió a verlo de reojo, vio como seguía cubriéndose el rostro, avergonzado de estar llorando en público. Oh al menos, de estar llorando frente a él. Hecho un suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa. Se acercó un poco.

-¿Qué pasa hermano?- le pregunto, tocando el suelo, inclinándose y poniéndose a la estatura del chico castaño. Trato de sonreírle, y así lo hizo, recibió una mirada triste y dolida, con una expresión que jamás había visto. Le dolió. ¿Él estaba causando tal dolor en su primo?

-¿Por qué ibas tan rápido…?- murmuro entre sollozos.

-Y-yo…- se quedó algo perplejo, trato de buscar una respuesta en su mente. No la hubo, porque jamás pensó en una respuesta para tal acto. –no… lo se…- le contesto, sintiéndose totalmente estúpido e idiota. De las pocas veces que se insulta a sí mismo. Le volvió a sonreír, y recibió un sollozo nuevamente de parte del castaño. -¿no tienes sueño?- le pregunto, Spencer negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-no…- respondió. El castaño se mordió un labio, mientras mostraba una expresión algo dolida. Billy se preguntó mentalmente ¿Cuántas veces más sentiría que su corazón oprimirse por culpa de su primo? -… ¿Por qué bebiste? ¿y el conductor designado?- Spencer volvió a preguntar, esta vez con un tono enojado diminuto, ya que su llanto que iba disminuyendo un poco le quitaba esa imagen de estar enojado, tal vez, porque… simplemente, no podía mostrarse fuerte en una situación como esta.

Billy chasqueo la lengua molesta. –Yo… no lo sé... no sé nada de eso en realidad…- contesto. Recibió un ligero gruñido de parte del castaño.

-Deberías saberlo… tu conducías después de todo…- le dijo, con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos hermano, no es algo que importe ya…- le contesto el fantasma.

-Que despreocupado…-

-fue una muerte rápida, así que no hay de qué preocuparse~…- informó, vio la mueca dolida que volvió a formarse en la cara de Spencer, ¿Cuántas veces iba a verla en esta noche? Hecho un suspiro. -¿seguro que no tienes sueño?- volvió a preguntar. Spencer bajo la mirada, asintió débil mente.

-ya no quiero saber razones… no me las vas a dar, Billy…- le dijo. Se puso de pie, apoyándose un poco en la pared, estaba algo adormilado, así que por esa razón sus parpados empezaban a cerrarse de manera repetitiva, reclamando llegar al paraíso llamado "cama" y dormir un buen tiempo para recobrar fuerzas. Empezó a avanzar a paso tortuga hacia su cama, más que cuando tiene pereza o flojera, simplemente, una tortuga le ganaría en llegar a la cama por lo despacio que iba y todo porque simplemente, no quería dormir.

No aun.

Sintió como el fantasma lo tomaba de la mano, y lo guiaba a la cama. Tanto Spencer como Billy sabían dónde se encontraba la cama, pero Spencer acepto ser guiado por varias razones y Billy… simplemente por que quería. –vamos hermano~ una sonrisa no te ara mal ahora~…- Dijo al sentir como Spencer se inclinaba un poco. Alcanzo a ver como Spencer se sentaba en la orilla de su cama.

-¿sabes que me estas pidiendo imposibles… no?- le pregunto.

Billy negó con la cabeza –No es cierto, Spencer~…- le contesto, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. –siempre me ha gustado tu sonrisa, hermano~- le dijo. Escucho un leve chillido, si tan solo no estuviera tan oscuro, seguro y pudiera ver como Spencer estaba rojo como un tomate. –te ponías más guapo cuando sonreías~…- volvió a decir.

-oh, cállate.- Le respondió, tratando de hacer caso omiso a todo eso que le decía el espectro.

-Ya está bien…- rio de manera juguetona al oír el tono molesto de Spencer. –en todo caso… es hora de descansar~…- canturreo.

Spencer simplemente se acostó con el ceño fruncido, para echar un suspiro pesado. No quería dormir… no quería… -Uwah…- bostezo. Billy volvió a reír de una manera juguetona ante eso. Se acercó al pequeño bulto que había en la cama, Spencer se había hecho bolita en la cama como si se tratara de alguien que tiene frio. Billy simplemente tomo la cobija para empezar arroparlo. -¿Qué… haces…?- pregunto Spencer en medio de un bostezo largo.

-¿no recuerdas que de pequeño hacia lo mismo, hermano?- le pregunto. –Además, te cantaba para que pudieras dormir…- esa frase la murmuro con un ligero sonroso en sus mejillas que se veía de un color purpura.

Spencer simplemente hizo un puchero… -¿Por qué tan nostálgico?-le pregunto.

Billy negó con la cabeza junto con una sonrisa –no es nada, hermano saurio~…- murmuro.

Spencer simplemente se acurruco en las cobijas. Cerró un poco sus ojos. –oye… Billy…- volvió a llamar al espectro, que solo se dedicaba a verlo con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Si, hermano?- le contesto.

-¿te volveré a ver?-Spencer pregunto. Y Billy simplemente trago duro. Asintió de manera algo dudosa y entrecortada.

-claro, hermano…- mintió. Sonrió lo mejor que pudo y paso su fría mano azulada por la frente del castaño, quitando uno que otro cabello que se le atravesaba en al camino, se inclinó un poco y planto un suave beso en la frente del chico.

Spencer simplemente se sonrojo. –Idiota…- tomo la corbata del espectro, atrayéndolo más hacia él. –si me vas a besar, hazlo bien.- Y con eso simplemente Spencer beso de manera brusca al espectro, que primero se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos, para después corresponderle al chico. Debía ser sincero… siempre había querido besarlo de esa manera. Ya que nunca pasaban de pequeñas muestras de afecto como besos y abrazos.

Solo duraron un pequeño instante, no fue demasiado tiempo, ni tan poco. Solo lo suficiente como para que uno se sintiera feliz de la vida… y otro simplemente que se sintiera acorralado. ¿Quién era el que se sentía acorralado? Billy. Se separaron, y se quedaron en silencio.

-tengo sueño…- dijo Spencer, para volver a acurrucarse en la cama.

Billy simplemente sonrió y se tocó de manera leve sus fríos labios. –Buenas noches…- murmuro. Spencer asintió.

-Te amo…- murmuro Spencer.

Billy rio. –yo también.-

Y simplemente el castaño se quedó dormido después de unos momentos de silencio.

-Por qué ahora es tu turno de seguir nuestro viaje~  
Se hace tarde, tendré que marcharme~  
En unos minutos vas a despertar~…-

Y así fue.

Y todo esto.

Quedo como un simple sueño de Spencer.

Al cumplirse el año de la muerte de su primo Billy Joe Cobra.

**Esto… no entiendo muy bien de donde salio como ya dije en el principio LOL  
Pero aun ais, si les gusto ¡Espero su opinión en una sensual review ewe!**

**Sin mas… ¡ADIOS *-*7!**


End file.
